dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Son Gokū/Other Media
This is a subpage for each of Gokū's other appearances in other medias. Movies Dragon Ball: The Legend of Shenron Dragon Ball: The Sleeping Princess in the Devil's Castle Dragon Ball: The Great Mystical Adventure Dragon Ball Z: Return My Gohan!! Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Guy Dragon Ball Z: A Super Decisive Battle for Earth Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan Son Gokū Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest Dragon Ball Z: Clash!! 10 Billion Powerful Warriors Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Red-Hot, Raging, Super-Fierce Fight Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy A dead Gokū spends his time with North Kaio watching the tournament unfold and looking forward to some matches while playing card games with Bubbles and Gregory. Gokū remains most of the time on the sidelines in the Afterlife until Bojack tortures his son Gohan, endangering the kids life, he uses the Instantaneous Movement from the Afterlife to transport himself to the living word, catching Bojack off guard and momentarily knocking him out and saving Gohan. Before returning to the Afterlife Gokū gives some final words to his son encouriging him to use his power to protect Earth. Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Never Rest Dragon Ball Z: Super Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One Who'll Win Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta Dragon Ball Z: Ryūken Explosion!! If Gokū Can't Do It, Who Will? Dragon Ball: The Path to Ultimate Strength Dragon Ball GT Ultimate Dragon Balls Arc Super Baby Arc Super No. 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc TV Specials A Lonesome, Final Battle - The Father of Z Warrior Son Gokū, who Challenged Freeza Defiance in the Face of Despair!! The Remaining Super Warriors – Gohan and Trunks In Trunk´s timeline Gokū dies by a heart disease that he caught on Namek. We'll Show You Everything: Forget the Year's Cares with Dragon Ball Z OVA Dragon Ball Z Side-Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans Dragon Ball SD Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Neko Majin Crossovers Dr. Slump Super Kochikame Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special!! Cross Epoch Somewhere around the world Mark gathers the dragon balls and summons Shenron, he wishes to be become a king as well as for an island full of sweat candies, cakes, teas and lots of edible stuffs. Gokū while flying around an island come across Luffy, both men were heading torwards a tea party that was being held on the island that Mark´s wish created. On their fly Gokū and Luffy are ambushed by both Emperor Pilaf and Buggy the Clown and their minions with their giant ballon fish shaped airship, Gokū uses his Kamehameha and Luffy his Gum-Gum Bazooka to destroy it, revealing the vehicle true tiny size, in fear the villans run away from them. The following day the wish was made Gokū and Luffy finally arrive at the party, where all their friends were waiting for them. Video Games Dragon Ball Heroes A Xeno version of Son Gokū debuts in Dragon Ball Heroes. He bears the same physical appearance, down to the complexion, innocent face, and the trademark spiky hair he inherited from Bardock. However, unlike the original, this Gokū adopts a new gi, consisting of a black, skintight shirt that reaches his neck — resembling Gokū Black — black gi pants, and black shoes with blue wrappings. He also wears matching blue armbands. Over his main outfit is a redd overcoat. Additionally, the Saiyan wears his Nyoibō, concealed this time in a yellow encasement, and wears a satchel of Senzu at his side. This version of Gokū is allied with the Time Patrol, and fought Demigra alongside Beat, Trunks, and the others. Dragon Ball: Online Live Action A live action version of Son Gokū debuts in Dragonball Evolution. However, outside sharing the same name this version of Gokū has completely different background and origin, most prominently him being a high school student not very interested in martial arts training as well as any trace of his Saiyan origin being non existent and replaced by him being a monstrous minion of the demon Piccolo. Notes & References Notes References Category:Subpages Category:List of Son Gokū Subpages